La ville
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Succession de one-shots interconnectés. Sasuke et Hinata voisins de paliers.
1. Chapter 1

La ville est une immense solitude peuplée. Bien qu'entouré, on se sent désespérément seul. Et là, elle se sentait réellement seule. A quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait fait une sortie entre copines avec ses amies ? Ces dernières avaient fini par cesser de demander, vu que sa réponse était toujours : « je n'ai pas le temps ». Et elle n'avait véritablement pas le temps, vu qu'elle se devait de jongler entre son boulot et sa thèse de doctorat. Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait fini ce qui la préoccupait tant, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle. Oh, bien sûr, les mois qui suivirent l'obtention de son nouveau titre, tout le monde était là, pour faire la fête avec elle.

Mais, après que tout se soit calmé, force était pour la brune de constater que des tas de choses avaient changé. Les meilleurs amis n'avaient subitement plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et quand bien même, la distance les avait séparé. Les uns s'étaient mariés et avaient fondés une famille, et c'était maintenant à eux, de ne plus avoir le temps pour elle. Les autres s'en étaient allés au loin, vivre leur vie ailleurs.

Le fait qu'elle ait dû déménager dans une nouvelle ville pour son nouvel emploi n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle avait bien essayé de rencontrer ses voisins, mais bizarrement, eux aussi, n'avaient pas le temps. Le voisinage jonchait d'avocats et honnêtement ces gens n'étaient pas les plus bavards qu'elle ait connus. Ils s'en tenaient avec elle au minimum de conversation requis, les salutations.

Alors, à son tour, elle se plongea corps et âme dans son travail. Elle n'avait, de nouveau, plus le temps. Tellement pas le temps, qu'elle ne remarqua que deux semaines plus tard, l'arrivée d'un nouveau voisin. Mais ce n'était pas grave, celui-là non plus, n'avait pas pris de temps de la saluer. Il était donc sage de dire qu'il n'avait, lui aussi, pas le temps. Et la vie pouvait continuer avec son absence de surprise.

Ou peut-être que non, un matin elle sortit drôlement tard de chez elle. Chose amusante, le nouveau voisin aussi, et elle dû retenir l'ascenseur, tandis qu'il courait pour y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il arrangea sa cravate et passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais. Elle l'imaginait lui aussi avocat. Il lui passa ses remerciements, qu'elle accepta, sans plus.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. Dans un tintement, la porte métallique s'ouvrit, plus proche, il sortit en premier, elle le suivit. A son grand malheur, sa jupe se coinça à une des épines qui ornaient l'intérieur de la porte. Et tandis que l'élévateur remontait, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Honte. Mortification. A quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait eu sa jupe soulevée devant tout le monde ? Sans doute à la crèche.

Ce fut autour du jeune homme d'aider. Elle ne sait pas trop comment, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Et maintenant, sa jupe avait un trou. Remonter à son appartement promettait de la mettre encore plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais bon, une fois n'était pas coutume.

 **« Ca va aller** ? » Fit la voix de son voisin, et elle fut surprise qu'il était encore là. Elle aurait imaginé qu'il était parti, vu tout le temps qu'elle avait passé assise à se lamenter sur son sort.

 **« Ca ira »** , répondit-elle sans relever la tête.

Elle ramassa son sac, et n'hésita pas à prendre la main généreuse que lui tendait son voisin pour l'aider à se lever.

 **« Merci »** dit-elle, remontant doucement son attention vers le visage de son voisin.

Et là, leurs regards se sont enfin croisés. Ils sont restés dans cette position,-se serrant la main, les yeux de l'un ancrés dans celui de l'autre- comme pétrifiés.

 **« Uchiha »** , murmura-t-elle.

 **« Hyuga »** , fit-il à son tour.

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Au lycée peut-être. Un sourire se dessina sur chacun de leur visage. Adolescents, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient, pourtant, en cet instant ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir. Ils avaient l'impression de voir plus que le souvenir de leurs années de jeunesse. Ils ne savaient pas encore quoi cela dit.

 **« Toujours aussi peu chanceuse »** , se moqua-t-il en lâchant enfin la main de la jeune femme.

 **« Dit la personne qui a fait un sprint il n'y a pas cinq minutes. »**

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il sorti d'une des poches de sa veste des clés, qu'il fit tinter.

 **« Je te dépose ? »**

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

 **« Si ça ne t'ennui pas d'attendre que je me change avant**. »

Il essaya de regarder ce qui attirait tant l'attention de la jeune femme sur sa jupe, et elle mit rapidement la main sur le trou, avant de frapper son avant-bras.

 **« Hey »** , reprocha-t-elle. A quoi, il souleva les mains en signe de défaite.

Il poussa le bouton de l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine laissait sortir trois personnes. La brune se mit de profil, espérant qu'aucun des nouveaux arrivants n'avaient vus son malheur. Tout le monde parti, l'Uchiha lui laissa grande la place.

 **« Après toi »**. Et elle jurerait qu'il avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

 **« Je ferais retirer tous ces pins »,** grommela-t-elle, en prenant tout de même place dans l'ascenseur.

L'Uchiha la suivi, sa main droite sur sa bouche, pour étouffer son rire. Il reçut de son ancienne camarade un regard noir, qui ne fit que rendre son rire plus prononcé. L'ascenseur se referma su Hinata, qui après quelques secondes avait à son tour, les lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire.

La ville n'était, peut-être au final, pas si solitaire que ça.


	2. Chapter 2

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Hinata détestait dans son environnement actuel, c'était tout ce vacarme. Fille de campagne, les seuls bruits auxquels elle était réellement habituée, étaient le chant des criquets, l'aboiement des chiens voisins, le chant du coq le matin. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec les différents sons que pouvaient produire dame nature. Mais par contre, il lui fallait encore s'habituer au ronronnement quotidien des moteurs, au jingle de l'ascenseur, et surtout à ces chansons assourdissantes que ses voisins de palier se permettaient de mettre de jour comme de nuit. __Après plus de dix ans de vie en ville, elle ne pouvait toujours s'empêcher d'avoir des maux de têtes de temps en temps, face à ces différents désagréments. Et ce n'était jamais agréable d'être réveillée par du rock, quelque fut le jour de la semaine.

Elle se releva donc en sursaut à l'entente d'un tel son. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Depuis un moment déjà, Sasuke se donnait un malin plaisir à mettre de la musique rock à pas d'heure le week-end. Et aujourd'hui il avait choisi cinq heures trente pour cette activité plus qu'énervante pour la brune. Enfilant un peignoir par-dessus sa chemisette de nuit, la Hyuga avait bien l'intention de les lui remonter ses bretelles cette fois ci.

Une fois au couloir, elle constatât qu'elle n'était pas la seule à revendiquer sa grasse matinée du samedi. La vieille Tsunade était déjà entrain d'engueuler l'Uchiha, qui ne semblait absolument pas désolé. La blonde parut plus en colère encore, après que l'Uchiha eut parlé, et c'est très énervée qu'elle traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son appartement, manquant de peu de bousculer Hinata.

 **« Hey, Hinata »,** interpella l'Uchiha, et la brune se souvint enfin qu'elle devait elle aussi être en colère contre lui.

 **« Ce n'est pas «** _ **hey, Hinata**_ **», toi, monstre asocial »,** commença-t-elle les hostilités en se rapprochant de sa porte, lui qui y était resté tout près. « **Bon sang, Uchiha, y en a qui essaient de dormir. »**

 **« Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt »,** répondit-il dans un sourire.

 **« Je t'en fais cadeau, du monde, laisse-moi dormir. On n'a pas besoin de nuisances sonores. »**

 **« Cet immeuble est tellement triste- »**

 **« C'est justement la raison pour laquelle la plupart de ses occupants l'ont choisi, figure-toi, »** le coupa-t-elle. « **Contrairement à toi, de toute évidence. »**

La chanson s'arrêta pile à ce moment-là, et une autre plus bruyante encore commença.

 **« C'est pas possible »,** cria Hinata – les mains sur les oreilles-, pour être entendue malgré le bruit **. « T'as fait une collection de tout ce qui peut emmerder tes voisins ou quoi ? »** S'indigna-t-elle. Et lorsque la seule réponse de l'Uchiha fut un mouvement de l'épaule, elle sut que trop c'était trop.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte de son voisin, et y entra comme si s'eut été son appartement. Le brun n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter. Hinata n'eut pas cherché longtemps l'origine du mécontentement de tout le monde : c'était l'ordinateur du brun posé sur la petite table dans le salon. Il avait mis le son à fond. Elle arrêta l'application, et le silence revint. Enfin.

 **« Voilà »** , sourit-elle satisfaite. Elle se tourna vers le brun, qui lui avait emboité le pas. « **Apprends à mettre un volume normal, ou je te jure que la prochaine fois, c'est l'appareil que je réduirais au silence. »**

Et il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elle le ferait réellement.

Le son « all of me » de John Legend emplit la pièce. Hinata arqua un sourcil, tandis que Sasuke lui, s'approcha de la table basse, prit son téléphone et répondit à l'appel. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle se moqua ouvertement de lui.

 **« Vraiment ? C'est ça ta sonnerie ? »**

 **« Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »** Hinata ne rétorqua pas, se contentant seulement de sourire. Et alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, le brun reprit **. « Et puis, c'est lié à un doux souvenir que nous partageons**. »

Les joues de la Hyuga s'enflammèrent, mais elle préférait encore se damner, que de le satisfaire. Encore crever, que d'avouer qu'elle aussi, cette chanson lui servait de réveil matin. Cette chanson là même sur laquelle ils avaient dansé ensemble lors du bal de fin d'année. Elle ne sait elle-même pas pourquoi, une aussi vieille chanson lui plaisait tant. Mais depuis qu'elle avait su que l'Uchiha et elle habitaient le même immeuble, cette chanson était de nouveau devenue sa préférée.

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »,** fit-elle après un moment.

 **« Tu rougis. »**

 **« Il fait chaud. »**

 **« Hm. Cela explique le peignoir »,** répondît-il un moment, après avoir reluqué la brune. « **Tu as des jambes magnifiques. »**

Les rougeurs de la brune doublèrent, et c'est sans répondre qu'elle sortit de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle, ce qui fit rire le brun aux éclats. Si elle n'avait pas été tant énervé à son réveil, jamais elle ne serait sorti avec un peignoir de son appart, et surtout pas celui-là il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse seulement. Cela avait été un cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ino, prétextant qu'Hinata avait besoin d'être un peu moins, comme elle-même l'avait si bien dit, « coincée ».

 **« Vraiment, merci beaucoup, Ino »,** marmonna la brune en refermant sa porte derrière elle.

Dans une toute autre ville, Ino réussit enfin à coucher son fils dans son berceau, après l'avoir allaité. Elle surveilla que le talkie-walkie était allumé, et sourit, en constant que tout allait bien. La blonde éteint les lumières de la chambre du bébé, et partie rejoindre son époux, lorsqu'à peine la peine fermée, elle fut prise d'éternuement. Et le temps d'arriver dans son lit, elle éternua au moins cinq fois. Soulevant la couverture et se glissant sous la couette, un autre éternuement lui prit. Sai se retourna vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« Viens te réchauffer avant d'attraper froid. »**

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas »** , rassura-t-elle son mari. « **Quelqu'un doit surement être entrain de penser du bien de moi avec une telle passion que ça me parvient malgré la distance**. »


	3. Chapter 3

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. C'était le septième message maintenant, et elle ne douta pas que, comme les autres, celui-là aussi lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Hinata laissa un moment ses documents et prit le téléphone posé près d'elle. S'en étaient-ils tous vraiment souvenus, ou avaient-ils eu besoin d'un coup de pouce des réseaux sociaux ? La dernière hypothèse était plus probable, vu que la brune elle-même avait oublié son anniversaire, et pour être tout à fait honnête, celui de ses amis également.

C'était tout de même un monde ça ! Plus le temps passait, et plus l'électronique prenait de la place. Elle fixa son ordinateur et décida que cette année, elle ne se contenterait pas seulement de « chatter » avec ses amis, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle voulait les voir physiquement, et ce, même si c'était un jour de semaine, alors elle commença à les appeler les uns après les autres. Mais, il n'était encore que quatorze heures, et donc, elle tomba sur leurs répondeurs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, cela ne l'empêcha guère, d'inonder leurs messageries vocales d'invitations.

Elle comptait, cette année, fêter son anniversaire comme il se devait. Gâteau, champagne, et une tonne d'amis pour jouer, raconter des histoires, ou simplement passer du bon temps. Elle avait la nostalgie du temps où elle le faisait.

En rentrant chez elle, aux environs de dix-sept heures, elle passa par le super marché, faire ses achats, et également par la boulangerie. Autant mieux prendre un gâteau déjà fait, vu l'heure, et puis, elle les avait invités pour dix-neuf heures. Si elle le faisait elle-même ce gâteau, il ne serait jamais prêt à temps.

Les premières réponses commencèrent à arriver à dix huit heures. Ino ne pouvait pas venir, il n'y avait pas de nounou pour son garder son enfant, et Sai, était occupé par une commande précise d'une toile qu'il devait faire. Sakura trouvait le timing plutôt mauvais, vu qu'elle se trouvait aujourd'hui chez ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis dix mois, Naruto était dans un autre pays, Shino étudiais ses insectes nocturnes à cette heure-ci, Kiba avait rendez-vous précisément à cette heure chez le vétérinaire pour Akamaru… bref, personne ne pouvait venir, elle aurait dû les contacter quelques jours avant, mais n'empêche, il lui envoyait de gros bisous. En gros, voici les excuses qu'elle reçu, et Hinata se sentit soudain très seule. Elle aurait préféré en recevoir des vrais, des bisous, et des câlins aussi, une tonne de câlins.

La voilà donc, seule chez elle, trois énormes bouteilles de champagnes, un énorme gâteau, et personne avec qui le fêter. Elle entendit l'un de ses voisins ouvrir sa porte et la refermer. Peut-être était-ce ça la solution : ses voisins. Envoyant valdinguer son embarras, elle se mit à toquer chez ses voisins de palier, invitant chacun d'eux à venir fêter son anniversaire avec elle. Si elle espérait briser la glace c'était raté, la plupart lui claquait la porte au nez, d'autres lui lançaient un regard pathétique, avant d'en faire de même, et elle avait envie de crier, qu'elle avait elle aussi des amis, juste qu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles aujourd'hui. Elle eut même droit à un sermon de loi. Au final tout de même, elle réussit à ramener deux personnes chez elle : Sasuke, et Tsunade, qui étaient eux aussi ses voisins de palier.

La brune avait l'intime conviction que si la blonde était venue c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait parlé de champagne, mais n'empêche que ça la rendait heureuse. Et pour l'Uchiha elle l'aurait surement invité plus tôt si elle avait eu son numéro, mais de toutes évidences, il avait changé celui du lycée et la brune se voyait mal commencer la conversation en lui demandant son numéro. Un autre jour peut-être, pas aujourd'hui.

Les trois amis s'installèrent, ouvrir, une bouteille, et prirent chacun une énorme part de gâteau à la vanille et au chocalat de la Hyuga. Il n'y avait pas eu tant de jeux que ça au final, mais l'ambiance n'était pas tendue non plus, loin de là. Tsunade racontait ses amours de jeunesse. Et même si Hinata avait entendue Sasuke par plusieurs fois appeler la blonde « la vielle », la brune ne douta pas que cette dernière n'avait pas encore atteint les cinquante ans. Elle avait encore l'air très jeune, et son physique démentait son âge. C'était presque difficile de la croire, lorsqu'elle commençait ses récits par il y a de cela trente ans.

Quelques verres plus tard, Tsunade s'éclipsa, emportant avec elle une autre bouteille de champagne, et Hinata ne douta pas que la blonde arriverait sans problème à la finir toute seule.

 **« Alors, quel âge as-tu** ? » Vint la question de Sasuke, une fois qu'ils furent tous seuls.

La brune sourit. Il le savait parfaitement, vu qu'ils avaient le même âge, mais elle rentra tout de même dans son jeu.

 **« Comme si j'allais te le dire. L'âge d'une femme est un secret qu'elle emporte jusqu'à sa tombe. C'est très, très, impoli de le lui demander. »**

Il éclata de rire, avant de remplir de nouveau son verre. Leurs joues à tous les deux étaient déjà roses, du fait de l'alcool. Après une gorgée, Hinata reprit.

 **« Et toi, Uchiha ? Quand es-tu né ? »**

 **« Et pourquoi je te le dirais, ce n'est pas comme je voulais faire une-«**

 **« Pour que j'invite tout le monde à temps cette fois-ci, pardi !** **Si je les invite avec quelques jours d'avance cette fois ci, ils pourront se libérer à temps**. »

 **« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que mon anniversaire n'est pas déjà passé ».** Vint sa question dans un sourire.

Hinata éclata de rire à son tour.

 **« Tu veux vraiment qu'on revienne sur cette histoire de grande sœur là maintenant ? Ce sont les bonbons qui te manquent ? »**

Il l'avait oublié celle-là. Au lycée, apprendre qu'Hinata était sa grande sœur, même si ce n'était que de quelques mois, n'avaient pas été agréable, surtout lorsqu'après, la brune se moquait de lui en le traitant comme elle traitait souvent Hanabi: lui achetant des bonbons pour le soudoyer.

 **« Hn ».**

 **« Allez quoi, »** fit-elle en lui donnant de léger coups de coude aux côtes, lui qui était plutôt du genre chatouilleux. « **Etre de nouveau tous ensembles, comme au bon vieux temps, ce serait super non ! »**

 **« Bien »** , finit-il par céder, les lèvres étirées en un sourire.

La brune se mise à bailler, alors l'Uchiha lui retira des mains son verre à demi vide.

 **« Hey »** , rechigna-t-elle.

 **« Demain c'est vendredi, je doute que ton patron apprécierait que tu te pointes avec une gueule de bois ».**

 **« Lui, il n'apprécie jamais rien de toute façon »,** grommela-t-elle, et toujours assise, elle s'étira.

 **« Il est temps que je m'en aille à mon tour, Hyuga** , soupira Sasuke en se levant. **Merci pour l'invitation. »**

 **« Ce fut un plaisir »,** sourit-elle en le raccompagnant à la porte. « **On se voit demain pour organiser cette fête entre tous les anciens copains ? Je t'apporterai même ces bonbons mauves que tu aimais tant, tu sais, ceux que tu ne refusais jamais**. »

L'Uchiha se contenta de secouer la tête dans un sourire, quoiqu'il répondît à ça, il savait très bien qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, alors, il ne gaspilla même pas sa salive, et se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, avant de sortir de son appartement.

Un jour sans doute, il faudrait qu'il lui avoua la raison pour laquelle il acceptait ces bonbons mauves spécialement. Cette couleur préférée de la Hyuga qui la lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il avait un de ces bonbons devant lui. Après tout, il avait grandi maintenant, cet engouement qu'il ressentait pour elle dans son adolescence s'était aussi estompé. Pas vrai ? Et tout en ouvrant la porte de son appartement pour s'y glisser il doutait de l'une ou l'autre de ses réponses.


End file.
